


Dinner Guest

by dahtwitchi



Series: Return of the Nidaime [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Art, Canon-typical treatment of children, Comic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short, sketchy style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Iruka thought it was going to be any other day of ignoring the guidelines for how to treat Naruto.





	Dinner Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version [(link)](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/182080938823/veeeerrah-sketchy-sketch-comicnaruto-found-a) might be better for phone users.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
